1. Field of the Invention
Methods and systems consistent with the present invention relate to web browsing, and more particularly, to a web browsing method and system allowing easier selection of a hyperlink in a web page, and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a related art known web browsing method, searching of the Internet or web surfing is performed using a web browser such as Internet Explorer. Accordingly, in the conventional web browsing method, a desired hyperlink among hyperlinks in a web page is selected using a mouse connected to an apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) for which the mouse is an information input unit or a command input unit.
Meanwhile, as the boundary between electronic appliances, such as digital televisions (TVs) and mobile phones, and PCs has been collapsing recently, the trend is for functions previously available only in a PC to now be enabled in digital TVs and mobile phones. A web browsing function, for example, is now present in some digital TVs and mobile phones.
Unlike the PC, digital TVs and mobile phones use information input units having a limited number of buttons. Consequently, the ease of use associated with web browsing using a PC having a mouse as an information input unit cannot be expected when using digital TVs and mobile phones.
In case of the PC, a hyperlink in a web page can be selected easily and quickly using the mouse as described above, but in the suggested conventional web browsing method using a digital TV or a mobile phone, a hyperlink in a web page is selected using a direction button on the information input unit. Accordingly, in the digital TV or mobile phone using the conventional method, buttons must be pressed many times in order to select a desired hyperlink. Easy and rapid selection of the hyperlink cannot be expected.
In order to improve the web browsing experience on digital TVs, mobile phones, and other electronic appliances, a web browsing method is suggested by which numbers are sequentially allocated to respective hyperlinks in a web page and, based on number information input using number buttons, a hyperlink is selected. In this web browsing method, however, if the number of hyperlinks included in a web page is large, the numbers required to be allocated increase. Accordingly, areas to display these should be secured and management of numbers allocated to respective hyperlinks becomes complicated.